The Sorcerer's Apprentice (original script)/Plot
Plot Prologue Dave Stutler is a 10 year-old 4th grader going on a field trip with a crush on a girl named Becky Barnes. Their first trip in New York was the Museum of the Modern Art where they gaze upon a painting named "Aleko and Zemphyra by The Moonlight" that painted by Marc Chagall. At this point, Dave's love on Becky sparks that day where he intended to tell her about his feelings, but lack of courage to do so. They later went to Washington Square Arch, where the said place was once a burial ground where more than 300 bodies were buried until today. The said location also has Hangman's Elm, an old tree that used to be a gallow for the execution during the Revolutionary war. Skirmish in Arcana Cabana Dave was confused with how he would impress Becky, in which his friend Oscar suggest him to buy something expensive. As Dave checked how much money he had to spent for such thing, the wind picks it up and flies away. Eventually the paper money ends up inside an antique shop called Arcana Cabana. He nearly touch The Grimlock before Balthazar comes and prevent him. Dave asked him about a special object for a girl, in which Balthazar suggested a Heart Jar that contained the remains of hearts of the 2 famous lovers in history, Marc Anthony and Cleopatra. Balthazar then showed him the Dragon Ring, but unintentionally intimidated Dave and he accidently knocked off a nearby glass canister that contain a vial of water from the lost empire of Atlantis, much to the man's irritation that prompt the boy to clean the whole place. Nevertheless, Dave mopped the floor anyway. After a moment, he sees some old photos taped to the wall behind a display case, which depicting a raven-haired woman with an old man beside him. He then noticed that the Dragon Ring somehow moved closer to him. Out of curiosity, Dave decided to examined it, and found a familiar engravings on it’s band that written: "TAKE ME UP and CAST ME AWAY". Suddenly, it transformed into it’s dragon form which it’s legs and tail coils around Dave’s finger as it reverts back to it’s original ring form. In panic, he tries to remove it, only to discovered that he somehow telekinetically moved the mop through his hand’s movement. However, he unknowingly did the same on an object inside a nearby mahogany box that landed near him. Knowing that he also pulled off something inside the box, he decided to examined it. Unexpectedly, the box mystically unlocked as it touched by his fingers, and Dave decided to opened it, revealing a large Grimhold inside. As he examined it, the Dragon Ring reacted by unlocking the doll just like it did with the box, revealing a small gap around it. Out of curiosity, Dav pulled it into 2, resulting a tongue of flame bursts through the gap on the doll, producing smoke and ashes that materialized into a powerful Morganian named Maxim Horvath, armed with skull-like magic ring and dangerous. He celebrated his freedom by yelling, “FREEEDOM, BABY!!”, only to be interrupted by a Plasma Bolt that sent him flying across the room. Balthazar discovered what has happened, and told Dave that he has became his new apprentice. He then gave the boy an Encantus and instructed him to learn sorcery from it and took the Grimhold away as he fend off Horvath until he chooses to seal both Horvath and himself into the Grimlock off screen. Dave however, whom accidently blasted to the outside with a stray air-based energy blast, was unable to cope with the sudden change in his life. He threw the Grimhold away in panic as the boy's school teacher Ms. Algar approach him. Whilst the police came to investigate what has happened in Arcana Cabana, Dave managed to pulled of the Dragon Ring and tossed it away. Unfortunately, no matter what he did to rid of the ring, it always returned to him. Horvath's Revenge Eventually, he get used with the fact that the ring was alive and following him wherever he go after almost 10 years, though now has decided to ignore it. When witnessing a mugger trying to robbed an old lady, he decided to make a final attempt to rid the Dragon Ring by bribed the mugger with it so he let the old lady go though he still succesfully took the lady’s ring. But the Dragon Ring proved to be a grave misfortune for the mugger, as before he could escape, the ring mystically battered it into a pulp and attracted the old lady to retrieve both her ring and the Dragon Ring and returned the Dragon Ring to Dave. While Dave helped Becky to fix the radio station’s antenna, the rich couple, presumably Russian, has taken The Grimlock into their possession and had it moved to their apartment. The doorman had difficulties to opened The Grimlock to examined why the vase unusually heavy for its size. But suddenly, its lid violently burst open, spewing forth a dark, mushroom-like cloud of black sand crystals that materialized into Horvath. He then proceed to threw The Grimlock into several stories below, in which the materialized Balthazar managed to reach an edge of the building right before it crashed down. Later, Balthazar passed through a cocktail party in the apartment, where he snatch a cocktail shrimp as a snack. He entered Chrysler Building and animated one of the steel eagles on top of the building to life for the ride, unknowingly terrifies a janitor lady and led a young boy, which several stories below witnesses what he did. Nevertheless, he uses the eagle to look for Dave. That night, Dave went home to his apartment, where he notices that his friend Ken had left him the message through his answering machine about their conductivity theory. As he prepare for dinner, Horvath revealing himself on Dave and asked him about the Grimhold, only for the young man stated that he does not know. He then demanded the Dragon Ring, which Dave stated that it do not wanted to leave him. Seeing the ring held it’s grip on Dave’s finger, Horvath resorts to suggested to use a knife to slice the said finger off. This however, scares Dave to the point where he chooses to run. As his target runaway from him, he animated the displayed animal photo in his calendar that revealing a tiger into a real one. The conjured tiger chases Dave where he forced to use the fire escape ladder to escape, but it managed to catch him up, prompt the young man to attempted to flee through the roof. Unfortunately, he ended up fell to the ground and left into helpless state as the tiger lungs toward him before he could recover from his fall. As Horvath catch both of them up from the roof, what was supposedly a tiger that lunged toward Dave suddenly turned into cute kitten in the midair. Dave awkwardly screamed in confusion as the kitten licks his nose. Horvath also shocked and confused as much as Dave does, but before he could taking another action, a steel wing from Balthazar’s eagle knocked him flying. Saved by Balthazar Balthazar’s unexpected arrival horrifies Dave, where the sorcerer blasted Horvath with a spell that slows his movement. He then asked Dave about the doll, but with the spell effect will now last long and the young man yet to understand the dire situation, he had Dave jumped on board the eagle and escaped from Horvath’s grasp. Upon learned that Dave lost the Grimhold and he yet to learned any spells, the great sorcerer was highly disappointed, and Dave demanded the explanation on what has happened. Here, the sorcerer, with mystical dust to construct the image as the illustration, began to tell his story about Merlin, the first Merlinean sorcerer, and his nemesis and the first Morganian, Morgana le Fay. They have passed their opposing teachings that would led to the creation of the opposing species of sorcerers over humanity’s fate. It is also revealed that Balthazar was the successor of Aurelious Flood, who happens to be the distant successor of Merlin. Aurelius was also Horvath’s master, until Horvath turned evil and became a Morganian and Morgana’s distant successor as well as he newest disciple. Horvath and his fellow Morganians has destroyed many of the Merlinean members, with both Balthazar and Dave are the known last ones. Dave was reluctant to be a Merlinean, but Balthazar told him that he had no other options, prompt the young man to be his reluctant apprentice. Retrieving Bentley Balthazar and Dave then visits auto impound to check whether his car was towed there due to him being missing for 10 years. The young officer that in charge stated that they still kept Balthazar’s Bentley vehicle, but his superiors were “too afraid” to dispose it as every time they attempted to do so, the car would resist as if it was possessed. He suggested to called a tow to help him fix it, but Balthazar fix it himself instead (secretly with his magic), much to the officer’s surprise. The awkward officer then allowed him to get his car back. Horvath’s Civilian Identity At the same time, Horvath visit a building that belonged to an insurance company named Horvath Global Insurance Group. Here, it is revealed that long ago, he has assumed civilian identity as a chairman of the said insurance group whilst not being a Morganian. He also has a penthouse in that building, and smiles as he eventually returned to his home. Looking for Places for Training and Searching for the Grimhold But the same thing not apply for Balthazar, as the place where Arcana Cabana was stood now replaced by Pottery Barn, where he decided to find another better place for training. Coincidently, they met Becky and Dave introduced Balthazar as his uncle and intentionally lied to her that he came for visiting Uncle Horvath. After she left, Balthazar guessed that Becky was Dave’s love interest and he had no courage to told her about his feelings. Dave then suggested that the training would be held in his personal workshop in the underground room below the old NYU Science Building. Balthazar suggested that Dave was working on transducers project. He then gives Dave a pocket-edition Encantus and begin their training with sympathetic magic to track down the Grimhold. There it reveals that a homeless man found the doll and sold it to a thrift shop owner, whom then sold it to a man whom gave it to his sister. But soon after, the sister died in and accident in which the doll eventually ended up sold in the hands of a Chinese old woman who is herbalist residing in Chinatown. Horvath however, later came to the same place where he incapacitated the Chinese woman before disguised as her. Skirmish in Chinatown When Balthazar and Dave arrived in Chinatown, a Chinese party already held there and they have the herbalist closed with sign ("Back in 20 minutes"). They at first decided to wait. Balthazar lectured that reviving the dead with sorcery is not a wise thing to do while Morganians mostly ignored it. Merlineans must respect their magic by not to abuse it for selfish reasons. Whilst eating snacks in cartons, Dave asked whether sorcery is science or magic. Balthazar stated that in spite of roots from the supernatural, sorcery can also considered as science as they are almost similar, and a true sorcerer would believe that science and sorcery is one. He then challenged Dave to eat a whole pepper, much to Dave’s shock. He encouraged Dave by Aurelius’ saying: “Life shrinks or expands in proportion to one’s courage” and remind Dave about his problem with his love on Becky and also adapting the fact that he has potential as sorcerer. Without thinking twice, Dave tasted the whole pepper (which was more than Balthazar measured) and it’s taste was worse to the point that he spit them out. Out of annoyance, Dave tries to punch Balthazar, only for the sorcerer to grab it and stated that he passed the test. They later revisit the herbalist, where much to Dave’s shock, Balthazar damaged the lock with his magic. However, the situation was already different as Dave and Balthazar decided to split, as their presence were already expected. Balthazar was having a conversation with the owner, whom revealed her skull ring just as Dave found the real owner binded with magic. Whilst revealing her true nature as Horvath in disguise on Balthazar and conjures mystical chain that bind him, he taunts Balthazar by morph into Aurelius and the raven-haired woman (later revealed as Veronica Flood). His torment abruptly stopped when Dave knocked him onto his feet with a bronze Buddha Statue and freed Balthazar in process. Infuriated as Dave’s attack also cut his brow, he retaliates by releasing Sun Lok, who send both Merlineans flying with the air blast. Notices a nearby paper dragon, Sun Lok uses sympathetic magic and animation on the said paper dragon and turned it into real chinese dragon. During the attack, one of the parked car was blown due to one of the dragon’s fire balls with it’s owner looks in horror from the distance. Horvath appeared near the owner and gave him his business card in case of him being insuranced with the misfortune. He then relaxed and watch Sun Lok fighting hid foes whilst grab a popcorn tha dropped by a fleeing kid and eating it. Dave was confused in how he supposedly destroyed the dragon ans Sun Lok, but Balthazar revealed the dragon’s weakness where it was the animated dragon image on Sun Lok’s robe. Though panic, Dave eventually able to clear his mind and uses a combustion-based spell on Sun Lok’s robe, which also caused the dragon’s tail bursts into flames. This forced Horvath to destroy a nearby hydrant and manipulated the water stream to sprayed Sun Lok so the flames that are consuming his robe dissipates. But it was too late, as the still-burning dragon suddenly flies toward them like a missile and explodes upon impact. Sun Lok was killed while Horvath flew toward a FedEx truck, and the Grimhold flies onto Balthazar’s hands in process. With the chaos attracted the police, Dave and Balthazar managed to escape from the scene of the crime after convincing the officers that the mess caused by a firework accident and they claimed where the real dragon attacks was due to someone, whom get drunk by drinking sake (a Japanese drink), perceived the fireworks as the dragon. The police was convinced, though Dave corrected that the drunkard was Japanese whom drank sake too much. The Grimhold Revealed During the way back into Dave’s workshop, Balthazar conjures a tracking spell on the Grimhold in case if it was missing again. Dave then demanded what was inside the Grimhold, which Balthazar revealed that the Grimhold was a portable prison which it’s every layer held a Morganian, each one worse that before, and the innermost layer held Morgana le Fay. It was revealed that after her physical form destroyed, her soul turned into a demon (similar with demons in the Supernatural TV series) and forced Merlin to sealed her inside the Grimhold. Setback due to Training Unfortunately for Dave, their training session turned out costs him 3 classes in their first week of his training. In spite of this, he had a slight improvement on his training on the Shield Spell. Later when Dave wanted to read about Veronica Flood, Balthazar stopped him, which later made Dave feels suspicious. His training session also nearly him failed Ken during their project together on conductivity theory, but secretly used his magic to fix things up. Traces Uncovered Meanwhile, in his penthouse, Horvath conjured a three dimensional dreamscape of New York that help him tracking Merlineans. He had some difficulty in tracking Dave, but realized that in spite of him cloaked with magic that prevents him from detected by conventional tracking sorceries, his nearly undetected movements on the three dimensional dreamscape still able to leave small but traces, which is vital to tracking wherever he go, and the said track was emotion (such as love, hate, etc.). Fortunately for him, the latest trace that Dave left behind was his latest interaction on Becky Barnes. Though he was too late to see their said interactions as he only able to see Becky left from interacting with her friends, it was enough for Horvath to used her as his future bait. Cleaning Spell Mess When Dave returned to his lab, he had the entire room messy after their two days training. He knew that Becky would come in no time, and resorts to used the Cleaning Spell, but unfortunately backfires as instead cleaning everything like he planned, everything went into chaose where the mop slowly taking form that reminiscent with Gorgon-like creature and caused chaos. Dave stopped the transforming mop by snapped it into two, but the chaos that caused by mop has damaged the lab. Even Becky, who had arrived for Dave nearly hit by a flying bunsen burners that explodes like molotov. When the snapped mop splits into four and taking the form of hybrid between a Gorgon and mop mauls Dave, Balthazar came and destroyed the mop with an air blast and berates Dave for his mess. But at the same time, while Balthazar not watching, Becky was creeping out and begins departing from the lab quickly with the Grimhold, and as she arrived in a taxi cab, she revealed to be Horvath in disguise. Battle in Central Park Because the fake Becky was stealing the Grimhold, Balthazar forced Dave to enter his car to give chase just as the real Becky arrives. Horvath has unlocked another layer of the Grimhold, which release an Anubis-masked Egyptian sorcerer named Menmet-Ra. Menmet told Horvath that the innermost doll can only be opened with Merlin’s ring. Horvath compensate this by sending Menmet-Ra to Central Park to handle the Merlineans. When Dave and Balthazar arrives in Central Park, the Egyptian Sorcerer came and demanded the Dragon Ring with Horvath returns to his penthouse to release another prisoner whom appeared to be a necromancer demon. Balthazar stated to Menmet-Ra that he won’t allowing him to have the ring. When negotiation fails, Menmet-Ra conjures two ankhs from the glyphs on the Cleopatra’s Needle, revealing the ankhs as old but still deadly Egyptian Ankh Sword. Knows that the ankhs are hidden weapon cache, Balthazar conjures stick-like glyphs from the Needle and revealing another Egyptian weapon, a Pharaonic combat staff. The fight ensues, but Balthazar quickly bacme overpowered while Menmet-Ra’s actual target was Dave and he also snapped the pharaoh staff into two. Menmet-Ra then cornered Dave and said that Dave is a pathetic generation of the Prime Merlinean. Before he could sliced Dave’s hands off, Balthazar thrown the severed staff like a javelin on Menmet-Ra from behind, killing him. As both Dave and Balthazar leave, the lifeless Egyptian sorcerer’s body turned into dust, implies that he actually old and somehow managed to enhanced his lifespan with magic, though the magic worn off once killed, which his old age returned to him and reduced his body into fossil dust. As they immediately left the scene and they go to Manhattan Waterfront, Balthazar reveals that in some generations of Merlinean apprenticeships, there would be a special apprentice that called the Prime Merlinean, who would be chosen by the Dragon Ring, a ring that once belongs to Merlin. Horvath was Dave’s predecessor of the Prime Merlinean until he betrayed Merlineans and became Morgana’s distant successor. He also revealed that the ring was forged from Excalibur and the stone that seal it until Arthur pulls it from the said stone. For years, Balthazar has search the children that potentially became the Prime Merlinean, whom later revealed as Dave. He also reveals that Menmet-Ra and Sun Lok was the wannabes or apprentices of Morganians. With their forces began to gather for Morgana, Dave realized that everyone, includes Becky, may be in grave danger. Balthazar then encourages Dave that in this war, they had to be steady when they may eventually lost something which they cared about. In the bright side, they still have time to prepare as attempts to unlocking the rest of the Grimhold layers would taking a long time for Horvath. Those Whom Merlineans Cared About The next day, Balthazar entrusted Dave his car key before visit New York Cemetery and asked him to retrieve the book called the Encantus and rendezvous with him at the Waterfront in one hour. As Dave left for the Encantus (and also personally go for Becky), he visit Aurelius and Veronica’s grave. Oddly, whilst Aurelius’ birth and end year carved 1925-1994, Veronica’s end year were missing, though it reveals that her birth date was 1967 and she was Aurelius’ daughter as she shares Aurelius’ surname: Flood. Unbeknowist to Balthazar, Dave is revealed yet to fully understand the scope of their situation: Instead of taking Encantus and simply had a brief chat with Becky before immediately left, he instead impressed her with his tesla coil project where he could arranged the plasma projection so it can emit soundwaves that formed musical instruments of song that Becky once aired at her radio station and spent some time with her more than one hour. The irritated Balthazar caught them spending their time too long, and reluctantly used his magic to secretly mind-controlled Dave so he unknowingly insulted Becky to the point where she walked away. Once Dave regain his sense and tries to go for Becky to apologize, Balthazar stopped him. Furious that his own master has drove Becky away, he believed that Balthazar has a insidious secret in Veronica’s chronicle within the Encantus. So, he uses the Temporal Displacement Spell on Balthazar and against the sorcerer’s will, uses sympathetic magic on her chronicle. However, what was Dave believed to be a terrible secret was turned out to be a way more worse than he imagined: In her past at the Arcana Cabana, where at that moment, the occult shop was belonged to Aurelius, she and her father confronts the younger Balthazar and goes for killing each other. Horrified with his discovery, Dave got angry and fires a barrage of plasma bolts on Balthazar whom immediately broke free from the ectoplasmic layer and ducks before transfigurated the floor below the apprentice into a pool of water. He also weakened Dave further by turned his wrist watch into a cinder block before pulled him out of the water. This only physically weakened Dave as he demanded Balthazar to tell him about his past. Realized that his darker past already uncovered, Balthazar reveals that he was not a Merlinean from start, but rather a Morganian whom trained by Horvath as an assassin until he switch sides with the Merlineans. He reveals that the battle that Dave saw in the Encantus was true, but he did not see how it ended: He was heavily battered by Aurelius and Veronica, but they later nursed him back to health after they sense good inside him. Aurelius reveals to Balthazar that magic’s nature is neutral, never divided into good or evil, and Morganian teachings were false. After spending long time with his former assassination target, he eventually decided to became a switch sides with the Merlinean, which led to his romance with Veronica. Although he eventually redeemed himself from his way, he knew that his old master Horvath does not approved at all. This has proven to be true when he and the Merlineans fought against Morganians including Horvath, Menmet-Ra, Sun Lok, and their army in the remote countryside. Horvath managed to took the Dragon Ring and used it to release Morgana’s soul, which transformed into a spectral demon and later proceed to attack Veronica. Balthazar then took the Grimhold and immediately gave it to Aurelius, whom in spite of his injuries, managed to retake the Dragon Ring and sacrifice his life to use the Grimhold and seal their enemies. Unfortunately, having excessively used his magic to do such feat, he was eventually dying and asked Balthazar to find the new generation of the Prime Merlinean. Balthazar then said that Veronica was gone after Morganians sealed inside the Grimhold, which caused him to hold a great deal of grief for the rest of his life. He remembered that he was told that sorcerers must control and treat their magic as the upmost priority in their lives above everything includes love, though love was something that awakened one’s potential for sorcery, which explained why love was then the forbidden domain in the Merlin Circle, the symbolic art of Merlinean magic. When a sorcerer chooses to fall in love, his/her love for someone that they cared about would make them stronger a number of times than they already have, but also risks them to lost their said loved ones. Balthazar tries to maintain both love and sorcery, but unfortunately, he ended up lost his love and did not want Dave to suffer the same fate. Hearing this explanation, Dave eventually understand Balthazar’s motivation, and the sorcerer took him for reuniting with Becky. Morgana Unleashed In the Museum of Modern art, Becky was reminiscing on the moment where she and Dave gaze upon a painting named "Aleko and Zemphyra by The Moonlight" before Abbie (who was actually Abigail Williams in disguise) asked her to find her father. Becky, unaware that it was a trap, decided to aid her. At the same time, Balthazar and Dave arrived at the museum and the sorcerer allowed Dave to go for her. He thought he just have to let Dave be for a while, but as Dave run off, something struck him wrong. Concerned with his apprentice and Becky's well-being, he immediately catch up with him to the boiler room, only for him and Dave incapacitated by Horvath, now accompanied by Abigail Williams and Chernabog, who himself is called the "Conjuror of Souls" and the undead general of Morganians. Horvath explained that how he brought Chernabog unnoticed by the public was through an old elevator that has been mystically modified into a portal, allowing the user to travel across dimensions or anywhere else in one dimension while sarcastically stated that Chernabog is "too scary" for Taxi. He then introduced Abigail Wlliams as one of the accusers of the Salem Witch Trials. Dave tried to buy some time by overestimating Abigail's ability, prompt her to vomit a swarm of bats that swarmed Dave. The apprentice tried to scatter them with his fireball attack, only for Chernabog transmogrified it into hellfire bat that divebombs Dave. Horvath then took Dave's Dragon Ring away and opened the final layer of Grimhold. Balthazar, despite suffer disadvantages, tried to stop him only to be blasted aside. As the Grimhold begin to crack and release its content, Dave tried to apologize with Becky for Balthazar's previous mind control over him, but Becky was too horrified with anything. The Grimhold release an object that looked like an egg sack that grows, bends and twist as it materialzied into the prisoner inside. To everyone's surprise, instead of Morgana, Veronica materialized from the egg sack that dissipated upon her materialization process from the Grimhold completed. Here, it is revealed that before locked inside the Grimhold once again, Morgana possessed Veronica and took the young sorceress with her. Balthazar begged Veronica to fight Morgana’s influence over her, but she was too weak to fight that prompt him and Dave to retreat by conjuring a dark cloud spell on everyone like smoke bomb before attempted to escape to nearby elevator. During their escape, the Dragon Ring rebels against Horvath by flying back to Dave and enable him and Balthazar to save themselves from Morgana’s large fire ball albeit it damaged the elevator to the point that it’s cable melts off. Morgana's Rising to Power Due to the dimensional passageway that was once constructed by their distant predecessors in the 13th century, the Merlineans survived the fall thanks to Balthazar’s quick action to set their destination to an other dimension. The dimension where they arrived was resembles a prehistoric coastal jungle. They immediately returned to Earth with a portal that led them into Staten Island. Meanwhile, Becky was locked inside the iron maiden with Morgana having Chernabog build an army of wraiths from their remains below Washington Square, whom then began wreaking havoc upon their revival. Just as Balthazar and Dave arrived in the Fourth Street Subway Station, Balthazar killed one of the rampaging wraiths. Know that the undead army now goes for the square, they immediately exit the station, killed any wraiths that deter them as they went for Square. Balthazar summons the steel eagle for the aid and killed a group of wraiths that surrounded the NYU students. Chernabog intecepts Balthazar and Dave and knock them out. Before he could finished Dave off, Dave outsmart him by disguised as Horvath, allowed Balthazar to subdue the Necromancer Demon flat. Final Battle Becky managed to escaped from Horvath’s penthouse and looking for Dave and Balthazar. As she entered the tunnel below the old bridge, she was intercepted by Horvath and Abigail. Horvath had Becky’s lips fused as he considering how she would die until Dave showed up and subdue him with Air Blast, restoring her mouth in process. However, Morgana showed up with a horde of wraith army in her disposal, far from enough to destroyed the whole city and stood between their way and the Grimhold. Just then, Balthazar comes to the rescue with his steel eagle and animated Rockefeller Atlas flanked him, ready to fight against Morgana’s wraith legion. The final battle between good and evil erupts. Balthazar fought Horvath as Dave split Morgana’s colossal tornado into mini-cyclones that neutralizes many of wraiths. Becky notices where she dropped the Grimhold earlier, but Abigail intercept her by turning the ground below her into quicksand. Dave goes to help her just as Atlas blocked Morgana's air blast that intended for Dave as steel eagle knocked Abigail flat when vomit a swarm of wasps. Using an anti-gravity, he pulled Becky out from the sand, and for a moment, they levitated together like children in the Chagall painting that they saw in their childhood. Before Dave could tell her about his true feelings, Horvath send a powerful shockwave to separate them before battering the Prime Merlinean and cornered him to a nearby tool shed. As Horvath transmuted a nearby shovel into an executioner axe, Dave tell Becky his feelings for her as she helplessly watch Horvath prepared for the killing blow. Fortunately, Dave Stutler's declaration of love unlocked his true power as the Prime Merlinean, and with his enhanced powers, he cites the laws of physics as he delivers counterattack against Horvath, defeating him. At the same time, battle between Balthazar and Morgana le Fay rages on, which for Balthazar was difficult as any blow that he delivered to Morgana were merely harmed her host. When Morgana weakened, Balthazar tried to reach for Veronica one more time, only for Morgana starts pinning him to the ground. But Balthazar was ready for this, as he revealed the Grimhold that now have been arranged to seal all present Morganians. Morgana, unaware with his plan, mocked him, only for Balthazar passed the Grimhold to Dave who immediately opened it, releasing a powerful vortex that suck all presenting Morganians. Abigail, Chernabog, and Horvath was sucked in first, and when it was Morgana's turn, Balthazar, tormented by memories of losing Veronica, immediately grab Morgana's hand. Dave was horrified with Balthazar's reckless action to save Morgana's host, as he was unwilling to lose her once more. Fortunately for them, the sorcerer held Veronica's body long enough so the Grimhold's entrapping magic forcefully ripped Morgana's demonic soul away from her host. Morgana releases a final, defiant shriek before ultimately sealed inside her prison once again. With this, the survive.ng wraiths returned to their grave, never seen again due to loss of their summoning master As dawn's first light appeared in the sky, Veronica opened her eyes, and she and Balthazar finally reunites. Dave and Becky were happy with this tearful reunion, while the Atlas statue and the steel eagle left to return as statues they originally were with their task already accomplished. Epilogue As Dave closed the archive on adventures he and his friends and fellow Merlineans have gone through in Encantus, it was shown that the public was unable to tell what exactly happened in Washington Square. Also, Balthazar has opened another Arcana Cabana, this time with Veronica as the co-owner and Dave and Becky were helping them reopened the shop. Dave is going to kiss Becky once their job is done, but Balthazar asked him for another training, only to be interrupted by Veronica who suggested that they should leave the lovers for a while. The story ends with the POV sees that the Grimhold now kept deep within the shop, encased in a reinforced glass that has sign: DO NOT TOUCH. Unlike before, all of its prisoners' face are can be seen, suggested that Horvath and his fellow Morganians were sealed within the same doll. Category:Scrapped Contents